Not Until Easter
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: It's time for Lent and Seto promises to give up something for Jou. Too bad he pisses his puppy off and Jou swears off sex for Lent. How will Seto react to that? Rated M for lemon, language, and stuff like that.
1. Sunday

**This is the result of my boyfriend (who cosplays as Seto when I cosplay Joey) making me mad enough to punch him (and break his nose). **

**I make real Seto suffer the worst thing he could ever imagine. ^^**

**.**********.**

"Puppy, why are we here again?"

Seto looked around him, his arms crossed and a slight glare on his face. Jou had dragged him to Church that Sunday, despite the brunette not wanting to go. "Because Lent starts today and I wanted to go," the blonde argued, a smile on his face. "It's not gonna kill ya."

Seto growled softly, following his lover into a different part of the church where they were holding a breakfast for everyone. "And stop growling," Jou hissed, lightly slapping his arm. "It's not polite."

"And it was not polite to have sex in the middle of school gym, but we did that anyway," Seto whispered, smirking at the dark blush that covered the blonde's face. The businessman kept smirking as he followed the blonde to get breakfast and a table.

"Good morning, Jou."

Jou smiled, looking up to see the priest, Father Ecker*, standing beside him with a soft smile on his face. "It's good to see you again." He noticed Seto sitting beside him and turned his grin to him. "And who's this?"

"Um, Father, this is Seto Kaiba," Jou introduced, a light blush starting to grow. "He's…uh…he's my…um…"

"I'm his lover," Seto stated bluntly, not seeing Jou's glare or Father Ecker's slightly surprised expression.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Mr. Kaiba," the priest said, the smile never leaving his face. "I hope to see you again soon. Goodbye, Jou. It was nice seeing you again."

"I could hit you right now," Jou muttered, taking out his frustration with the brunette on the eggs on his plate. "You don't just tell the priest that you're someone's lover! Especially if it's me!"

Seto looked a little confused. "And why not?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms again. "I am your lover whether you like it or not." He grinned slightly. "Although I'm pretty sure you like it."

Jou blushed lightly, keeping his eyes on his food. "But you don't tell a priest that!" he hissed, keeping his voice low enough that only Seto could hear him. "Especially not Father Ecker! He's known me since I was a baby! I don't think he even knew I was gay!"

The brunette grinned. "Well, now he does," he stated.

The blonde groaned, taking a bite of his now mutilated eggs. "What are you giving up for Lent?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Why should I give up anything?" Seto asked. "I don't celebrate Lent."

"Because I am your boyfriend and I celebrate it," Jou argued, finally making eye contact with the brunette. "And you promised me you'd give up something. Come on, it's only for 40 days. It's not that bad." He grinned. "I bet you can't go 40 days without something. Or are you just afraid?"

Seto growled, leaning closer to the table so he could whisper softly. "Listen here, you worthless mutt," he whispered, a hint of anger in his voice. "I am not afraid of anything. Fine, you want me to give up something? I'll give up coffee for Lent. Happy now?"

Jou looked a little hurt at the old insult and stood up, moving to throw away his empty plate before walking past the brunette. But not without a few choice words.

"I wonder how long you can be celibate. Because I'm giving up sex for Lent."

**.**********.**

**Oh, this will be ****fun****. I plan to have about 6 or 7 chapters of this, one for each week of Lent and a chapter for a lemon at the end.**

**Father Ecker was the priest for the grade school I went to and he was my favorite. He gave everyone a giant chocolate bunny or a whole bag of candy (like you'd get at a store) for Easter every year. He was awesome and funny.**

**Oh, and some people have messaged me not knowing what 'celibate' means, so here's the dictionary definition.**

"**Cel-i-bate: ****One who abstains from sexual intercourse, especially by reason of religious vows." Basically, doesn't have sex. ^^**

**And I know this is kinda short, but I wanted a chapter to start it out. The next ones will be longer. Promise.**


	2. Week One

**Wow! 7 reviews after just one day of posting! *sniff* You guys make me feel so loved. ^^ I'm so glad you like the story, though.**

**I'll be splitting up the next several chapters into days. Seven in total. (a week, if you couldn't tell) Some will be shorter than others, some longer than others. It depends on how much I can think and how well you guys receive my work (i.e. reviews, alerts, favorites…).**

**.**********.**

_**Day One**_

Seto watched from his place leaning against the wall as Jou moved between their room and the guest room a few doors down, growling menacingly. The blonde was currently moving most of his possessions to the guest room, ignoring the growls and glares being sent his way.

"Whether ya like it or not, Kaiba, I'm not havin' sex with ya until Easter," Jou said calmly, coming out of his and Seto's room with a pile of T-shirts and jeans, a Red-Eyes plush tucked under one arm, a Blue-Eyes plush under the other. "And you can just sleep alone in that room and think about what you did."

"What the fuck did I even do?" the brunette growled, crossing his arms.

"Ya used the one name ya swore never t' use again when ya first said ya loved me," the blonde said, his voice softer than usual as he headed back to his temporary room with his backpack, dueldisk, and a small bag filled with stuff.

"Worthless mutt?" Seto wondered, thinking back to what he'd said that morning.

Jou flinched, the old insult still hurting when the brunette said it. "Keep saying it and I'll be finding my own apartment," he threatened. Seto shut up, knowing the blonde was completely serious. He opted to watch the blonde move in silence, growling every so often when he walked in front of him.

An hour later, Jou smiled at his work, walking out of the room to find Seto had moved from his spot. "Seto?" he called, looking in their room before heading down to the brunette's study where he might be. "Seto?" he called again, poking his head through the door.

"What is it?" came his answer. Seto was sitting behind his desk, his fingers flying over the keys of his laptop and his eyes glued to the screen.

"Set, are you okay?" Jou asked, walking in and standing in front of the brunette's desk with his hands crossed behind his back.

Seto's eyes flicked up to the blonde standing in front of him for a second, returning to his computer to save his work. He closed his laptop, turning around in his chair to fully face the blonde. He leaned forward slightly with his hands crossed on the desk in front of him on top of his computer. "Puppy," he said softly.

Jou walked closer, bending over to lean close to his lover across the desk. "I'm sorry I snapped at ya," he apologized, gently nuzzling their noses together for a second or two. "But ya made make feel like a dog when ya call me that."

Seto smirked, pressing their lips together for a short kiss. "But you are a dog," he teased. "You're my beautiful puppy."

Jou smiled, rewarding the brunette with another chaste kiss. "Thanks, but you're still not allowed to drink coffee or have sex with me until Easter," he said, moving back and heading for the door. "I'm going to bed. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Seto nearly gave himself a migraine from the force used to slam his forehead into the desk as Jou left the room.

The blonde headed upstairs to the guest room he was staying in, a grin on his face as he thought of new and interesting ways to go through the 6 weeks Seto would be celibate. _This is gonna be fun,_ he thought, walking in the room and closing the door behind him.

_**Day Two**_

Jou groaned softly as the clock radio next to his head went off, music from his favorite station blaring from the speakers. _7:30_, he thought, propping himself up on his elbows and looking around the room in a bit of confusion when he didn't feel anyone sleeping behind him. _Oh, yeah. Lent. Gave up sex with Seto. Got my own room._ His eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds before something made him get out of bed. _Bathroom._

When the blonde was done, he stumbled his way downstairs, not even caring that the only things he had on were a pair of golden Labrador printed boxers and a pair of sweats that hung low on his hips and showed just a bit of the boxers. He made his way into the kitchen, not paying attention to his surroundings as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a bag of cold pancakes, quickly heating them before scarfing them down.

"Jou?"

Mokuba walked into the kitchen, dressed and ready to go to school. "What are you doing here?" he asked, a hint of confusion in his voice. "Seto already left for school. I thought you went with him."

"One of the drawbacks of sleeping in different rooms," Jou mumbled around a mouthful of pancake, more to himself than to Mokuba. "Seto won't wake me up when he gets up."

"Different rooms?" Now Mokuba was really confused. "What happened? Did you guys fight?"

"Lent," the blonde replied, running a hand through his hair as he put the remainder of his pancakes back in the fridge. "Seto gave up coffee and I gave up sex with him. But because he's such a pervert, I can't sleep in the same room as him without him trying to f—"

"Stop stop stop!" Mokuba yelled, covering his ears with his hands. "I don't wanna know! It's bad enough I hear you guys sometimes, I don't need you telling me what happens!"

Jou blushed, but smiled in spite of himself. "When is Shizuka coming by?" he asked, starting to head back upstairs to change into his uniform.

The doorbell seemed to answer his question. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jou," Mokuba called up the stairs. "I'm staying over with her tonight."

"Have fun!" the blonde called back, a quick glance at the clock making him speed as he got dressed and brushed his teeth, rushing downstairs and out the door.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Jounouchi," his homeroom teacher said, slightly glaring at the blonde walking into the room. "What was it this time? Alarm clock didn't go off?"

"Well, actually—"

"Save it," the teacher said, interrupting him. "Consider this a warning not to be late again. Take your seat."

Jou muttered curses under his breath as he made his way to his seat, swallowing slightly when he remembered where he sat. They'd been arranged alphabetically by last name and unfortunately, Jounouchi was right before Kaiba.

Seto didn't pay any attention to him as he slid into his seat, fingers flying over the laptop that sat in front of him. Jou pulled out his notebook and pen, writing something down before tearing the page out and sliding it to the brunette.

**Why didn't you wake me up?** Seto read, smirking slightly as he stopped typing long enough to write a quick response and pass the paper back.

**Because.** Jou growled low in his throat.

**That's not an answer, you bastard! Why the fuck didn't ya wake me up?** Seto's smirk grew. It was good to know he could still get his puppy all riled up by a simple word on a piece of paper.

**Simple. You're not sleeping in the same room as me. Therefore, I don't have to wake you up.** Jou started to growl again before he realized the brunette was probably right. He swallowed slightly before writing a response and passing the paper back.

**What about this. I sleep in our room during the week so you can wake me up and I'll be on time for school, but I go back to sleep in the guest room on weekends.** Seto grinned. It seemed he was finally going to get something he wanted from the blonde.

**Deal. Seal it.**

Jou bit his lower lip, trying to figure out what his lover meant by 'seal it'. He turned slightly and mouthed, "Seal it?"

As a response, Seto leaned forward with his chin in his hand, still looking him as he arched an eyebrow, a slight grin tugging at the sides of his mouth. Jou blushed, knowing how he wanted to seal the deal. "Not here," he mouthed, eyes flicking in the direction of the teacher.

Seto sighed, closing his laptop and standing up, pulling Jou up with him. "Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Jounouchi," the teacher said as Seto pulled Jou toward the door with him, "where do you think you're going?"

"I have business to attend to and I require the assistance of Jou," Seto stated simply before pushing the blonde out into the hallway, closing the door behind them as he followed despite the stuttering argument of their teacher.

"So, do we have a deal?" Jou asked as they walked outside and along the side of the school. "I sleep in our room during the week and in the guest room during the weekends."

"Seal it," Seto ordered, repeating the message he gave the blonde in the note.

Jou took a deep breath before pressing his lips to Seto's in a short kiss, pulling away quickly. The brunette grinned, grabbing the blonde's wrists and pinning them above his head against the school wall. "That's not how you seal a deal, puppy," he purred, his breath tickling the blonde's face.

Seto pushed his mouth against Jou's, forcing his tongue in almost immediately. Jou struggled against the hands that kept his wrists against the wall, quickly losing himself in the kiss. But he knew if it continued, sex would be inevitable. _Sorry, Seto,_ he apologized silently, squeezing his eyes shut before shooting his leg up between Seto's own.

The brunette broke the kiss, his eyes wide in pain. He let out a shaky breath, squatting down with his head bowed. "I'm sorry, Seto, I really am, but I gave up sex with ya for the next 39 days and you were heading toward sex with that kiss," Jou apologized, inching his way away from the brunette. "I'll see you at home!" was the last thing Seto heard before the blonde was gone, running off toward the mansion and leaving him.

_**Day Three**_

"Seto, are ya feeling better?" Jou asked, leaning over the back of the couch his lover was sitting on to read his book. School had ended for the day and the brunette hadn't spoken to him the whole day. Actually, he hadn't spoken to him since he'd come home the previous day.

"How about I kick you in the balls and see if you're alright tomorrow," Seto ground out. It wasn't that he was mad at his puppy; he was! But he couldn't stay mad forever and hearing his puppy's concern for him was amazing.

"I'm sorry, dragon," Jou apologized, brushing a soft kiss across his cheek. "I promise not to do that ever again." He smiled. "How 'bout I make us a sundae to share? I'll use your favorite ice cream and chocolate syrup and sprinkles and caramel and whipped cream and cherries and—"

"It would sound even better if I could eat it off of you," Seto purred, turning around and smirking at his surprised puppy.

"I-I'll go make it in a bowl," Jou stuttered before racing off to the kitchen.

Seto smirked again, turning back around on the couch before noticing his pants were significantly tighter than before after the image of the blonde covered in all those sweets. _This is gonna be a long 40 days,_ he thought, heading upstairs to take a quick shower while Jou was fixing the sundae.

_**Day Four**_

"So, what's goin' on with you and Kaiba? I mean, he's not all over you like he usually is."

Jou grinned, looking around at his friends. He'd come with them to Yugi's game shop after school and they kept asking about him and Kaiba. "Ya wanna know the truth?" he asked.

"Would we have asked if we didn't want to know?" Bakura muttered, Ryou slapping his arm gently.

"Be nice," he said.

"Well, I dragged Seto to church 3 days ago," Jou explained, still grinning, "ya know, 'cause of Lent and all. He promised he'd give up something for me this year, so he gave up coffee for 40 days until Easter."

"Ouch," Honda said. "We all know how richboy loves his coffee."

"How's he taking it?" Yugi asked.

Jou almost started laughing. "I caught him eating a pint of some coffee ice cream last night," he grinned. "He's about ready to drink soda to get the caffeine he needs in the morning."

"So, what'd you give up for Lent, Jou?" Anzu asked, crossing her legs from her perch on the counter.

"Sex," the blonde replied, still smiling. A few things happened almost instantly. Marik, Bakura, Honda, Ootogi, and Yami burst out laughing, Ryou and Malik started blushing a little (knowing what would happen if they did that with their yamis), and Yugi and Anzu just stared at him.

"No coffee and no sex?" Yami got out between his laughs. "Man, Kaiba must be ready to kill himself!"

"That's why I actually wanted to talk to you guys all together," Jou said, everyone settling down again. "Who has some good ideas I can use to torture him?"

At this, Marik and Bakura grinned, plans already forming in their heads.

_**Day Five**_

Seto walked into the mansion after school, setting his briefcase near the door to his office before a smell caught his attention. Jou had stayed home from school sick, but he wasn't too worried because the blonde caught a lot of colds during the spring. Allergies or something. He followed the smell to the kitchen, stopping short when he saw Jou, his pants starting to tighten.

Jou was in a pair of Daisy Duke shorts that he'd obviously gotten from his sister considering Seto knew exactly what he'd brought over from his old apartment and they were not on the list and a black tanktop that barely reached his shorts, showing a nice expanse of skin every time he moved. A frilly pink apron was tied around his waist and he was wearing a pair of white knee socks with a stripe of blue and a stripe of red around the top.

"Do you want some cookies, Seto?" he asked, finally noticing the brunette practically drooling over him. "I just finished the dough. It'll take a half hour or so to bake, though."

Seto nodded, licking his lips to get any moisture back. So far, it wasn't working. Jou smirked as he turned his back to the older again. Yugi's plan was working perfectly. Of course, he added some imagination to the outfit, but it was still working. It was silent as the blonde rolled out the cookies, placing them in the oven and setting the timer. He turned to face the brunette, the spoon he'd used to stir the dough still in his hands.

"A-Aren't you going to wash that?" Seto asked after a few attempts at swallowing.

Jou nodded, examining the spoon. "But I thought I'd lick it clean first," he said. As if to emphasize his point, he ran his tongue over the end of it where a small ball of dough rested, moaning appreciatively at the taste. "Where are you going?" he called when Seto suddenly raced up the stairs, a door slamming shut as his answer.

"Well, that was fun," he mused, licking more of the cookie dough off the spoon.

_**Day Six**_

_He's doing this on purpose!_ Seto thought, pacing back and forth across the floor of his office in the KaibaCorp building. It was Saturday and it was better he was at work then trying to resist his puppy's charms. _He knows I'm not gonna last!_

"Damn him!" he cursed, slamming his fist down on his desk. "It's only been five days and it feels like 10 years since we had sex!" It was a good thing his office was soundproof. "I've got to get to bed earlier," he muttered, switching his attention to a different subject. "I haven't had coffee in five days and it's driving me mad."

"Mr. Kaiba." Seto moved over to his phone.

"What?" he buzzed.

"There's a Jou here to see you," his secretary told him.

Seto tensed slightly, pants starting to get tight when he remembered the previous night and the cookie dough incidenct. "Don't let him in," he ordered. "Keep him away from my office. But don't hurt him." He turned off the intercom, sitting down in his chair and leaning back. _I wonder if I could stay in here until Easter,_ he thought as he tried to think of unpleasant thoughts to try and get rid of his erection. Like Yami in a bikini for instance.

Jou frowned when Seto's secretary said he wasn't allowed in and asked him politely to leave. That Seto was too busy to be bothered at the moment and didn't have time to see him. _Fine, if that's how it's gonna be,_ Jou thought as he headed back down toward the front entrance of the building in the elevator. _Let's see how you manage next week._

**.**********.**

**I know this one only has 6 days, but I've grown up starting the week on Sunday and that day was the last chapter, so I couldn't do that. So Day One was Monday and so on and so forth. The next chapter will have seven days, though.**

**This was really fun to write. If you have any ideas on ways Jou can torture poor Seto, feel free to send them in through a review or feel free to message me with your ideas. I'm always open to feedback and I like to include my readers/reviewers in my stories in some way. If you send one in, you will be credited and thanked at the beginning of the chapter it is used in. Thanks!**

**R&R please!**


	3. Week Two

**I'm so happy at all the reviews that I've gotten for this story! It makes me so happy! XD And because I am too lazy to log in everyday, I'm gonna answer my reviews here. BTW: Thanks and Sponsors at the bottom.**

**DevilsNvrCry—That sounds like a good idea. Sure would be torturous for Seto. ^^  
****AtomBunny—That's right, only gonna get worse.  
****Emily Card—Well, that's true, but…well, we'll have to see.  
****Dee—Don't worry. Last chapter.  
****Mewsly—I almost forgot that. Oh, Seto's gonna be pissed.  
****Reizbar-Ookami—Yeah, I know it's mean but it's just too much fun! Besides, Seto was mean.  
****mednin—Thanks so much!  
****Makoto-Elena—Wow, that gives me mental images. The good kind. ^^ But that's a good idea. *hee hee*  
****MsKarlz4—So glad you liked it! And Lent is a Catholic holiday where you fast or give up something for 40 days until Easter.  
****ToodlesDoodles—Thanks! Glad you liked it. Yeah, Seto's suffering. Lol. That…sounds like an amazing idea. Cool!**

**.**********.**

_**Sunday**_

"Seto?"

The brunette looked up from where he was typing on the bed to see Jou standing in the doorway of the bedroom looking as innocent as he could possibly be. "I thought you were sleeping in your own room," he said, arching an eyebrow as he absentmindedly closed his laptop.

"Well, I thought about it and…" Jou bit on his lower lip, something he did whenever he was nervous.

"Yes, puppy?" Seto asked.

Jou walked over to the bed, crawling slowly on it until he was hovering on his hands and knees over the lower half of the brunette's body. "I shouldn't have made ya give up coffee and I shouldn't be forbiddin' sex just 'cause ya called me a worthless mutt," he said, a light blush covering his face as he talked.

Seto gave a small smile, one hand coming up to gently caress the blonde's face. He smiled more when his puppy leaned into the touch with a smile of his own. "Anything else?" he prompted, moving his hand down to move along the younger's neck and throat.

Jou shivered slightly at the hand moving along the back of his neck, leaning close enough to feel the older's breath on his mouth. "I want you," he whispered before claiming Seto's mouth for his own.

Seto was a little surprised when Jou kissed him, but wasted no time at all in kissing back fervently. He quickly switched their positions, pinning the blonde to the bed. He pulled away from the kiss, admiring the slightly panting blonde beneath him. He grinned, slowly grinding their hips together and earning a slight gasp and a light moan in response. "Sounds like the puppy wants to play with his master," he teased, grinding their hips together again.

"Nn, Master," Jou whimpered when Seto leaned down to kiss along his jaw line.

The brunette grinned, one of his hands starting to slip under the blonde's jeans when something happened.

He woke up.

Seto slammed his hand down on the alarm clock that had interrupted his lovely dream, groaning as he forced himself out of bed for a cold shower. He leaned against the shower wall, letting the cold water wash over him. Finally starting to lose it, he slammed a fist against the wall.

"I can't even have fucking dream sex with him!" he yelled, glad the room was soundproof. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. "Fine," he muttered, brushing his bangs out of his face. "If that's how he wants to play, I'll just make him want to have sex with me." His mind was already full of ideas before he knew it.

_**Monday**_

"So, how'd it go over the weekend?" Honda asked at lunch.

They'd all gotten together like they always did for lunch and were eager to hear how Yugi's idea went. "I think he was ready to rape me if he didn't get out of there," Jou laughed, resting his chin in his hand. "I don't think he'll be able to last much longer if I do any more to him."

"Let's count down everything you've done to him in the past week," Ootogi said.

"You gave up sex for Lent," Yugi said.

"You're sleeping in separate rooms during the weekend," Anzu added.

"Why's that again?" Yugi asked.

Jou swallowed the bit of sandwich he'd been chewing. "He wakes me up for school if I sleep in the same room during the week," he explained before taking another bite.

"You made out with him," Yami continued.

"You kicked him in the balls right after," Bakura added with a somewhat evil grin. "Nice job, by the way."

"And you dressed up like a slut and made cookies," Marik finished.

"Hey! I wasn't dressed as a slut!" Jou argued. He thought about it for a second. "Maybe a little, but still!"

"Calm down, retriever," Bakura said, ruffling the blonde's hair slightly. "We all know you'd make a pretty hot slut." At this Jou blushed, laughing along with everyone else.

"You guys do realize that since this morning, Kaiba hasn't taken his eyes off Jou for one second?" Honda asked. Everyone looked behind them to see Seto sitting alone at a table with his laptop and a cup of something hot and black, his eyes focused only on Jou.

"Hang on a second," Anzu said, trying to get a better look at the drink. "Is that coffee?"

"It better not be," Jou growled, getting up and going over to the brunette. He ignored Seto's stare and picked up the cup, taking a small sip. He grimaced, giving the cup back. "What is that?"

"Black tea, puppy," the brunette said smoothly. "Don't worry, I haven't had coffee since last Sunday." _Besides, you hid the coffee pot._

"Just makin' sure," Jou muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he headed back to his friends. He was the only one oblivious to Seto staring at his ass with a smile the whole time he walked.

_**Tuesday**_

"Still staring," Yugi noticed. They were waiting for class to start and were gathered near Ootogi's seat in the back of the classroom.

"Yeah, well, I gotta sit next to him during class, so he won't really have to stare," Jou said, shrugging. "Not sayin' he'll stop, though."

"I think we should have some fun with Kaiba," Marik said, looking at Bakura. The thief nodded with a grin.

"What do ya me—" Bakura cut him off by pressing their lips together in a kiss, forcing his tongue into the blonde's mouth almost immediately. After several seconds, he pulled away, licking his lips at the taste of the blonde.

"Well, that worked," Honda said, looking behind him. Seto was gone, his briefcase and laptop gone as well.

"You taste pretty good, retriever," Bakura said with a grin.

"I'm amazed ya did that," Jou mumbled, a light blush on his face. "What about Ryou?"

"He's at home," the thief replied, still grinning. "Sick."

"Sick as in sick sick or sick as in you fucked him so much he can't walk right?" Jou asked.

Bakura's grin seemed to grow even more. "What do you think?" he asked back.

Everyone groaned.

_**Wednesday**_

Jou frowned, glaring at the brunette from his seat in class. It was the last class of the day and in this one, Jou was sitting behind the brunette. Seto hadn't spoken to, looked at, or even touched him today and it was starting to piss him off. Growling softly, he scribbled something on a piece of paper, crumpled it up, and threw it at the back of the brunette's head.

Seto looked down when he felt something hit the back of his head, picking up the crumpled ball of paper at his feet. **What the fuck is wrong with you?** he read, a slight smirk growing on his face. **You haven't talked, touched, or even looked at me today! What the fuck is going on?** He took out a pen and wrote a quick note before tossing the paper back over his shoulders, landing neatly in front of Jou on the desk.

The blonde growled, throwing the note at his feet as soon as he read it, burying his head in his arms on the desk. The paper unfolded on the ground, revealing Seto's message.

**Because I can.**

_**Thursday**_

Seto kept to his plan, avoiding his puppy all day no matter what.

Jou growled when he realized the brunette was doing. _He is __so_ _dead when I get my hands on him,_ he thought, still growling.

_**Friday**_

Seto drummed his fingers on his desk in his office, waiting for a certain blonde puppy to show up. "Mr. Kaiba, a Mr. Jounouchi is here to see you," his secretary buzzed through his phone. "Should I have security escort him out again?"

"No, let him in," the brunette said, leaning back in his hair with his hands folded in his lap.

"What the fuck, Kaiba?" Jou burst in the office, slamming the door shut behind him. A light blush was on his face and he stormed over to the desk, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He hadn't changed out of his uniform either, Seto noticed.

"What seems to be the problem, Jou?" Seto asked calmly, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knee.

"What the fuck is with this note?" Jou demanded, pulling a scrap of paper out of his jacket. He flattened it against his leg. "Pup, meet me at my office after school," he read, well, more like he growled. He threw the note in the trash, turning his glare back to the brunette. "What the fuck do you think I am? Some dog you can just expect to follow orders just like that?"

Seto just listened as he kept getting yelled at, nodding every so often. _Just keep yelling, puppy,_ he thought. _It wasn't me who forced you to come here. I just wrote you to come. You came of your own free will._ "Puppy," he said, interrupting Jou mid-rant. "I didn't force you to come here. You came of your own free will. All I did was write."

Jou's mouth snapped closed, his blush growing to cover his cheeks and part of his neck when he realized that was true. "Why did you want me to come here?" he muttered, turning his eyes to the floor.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still sticking to your no sex until Easter," Seto said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"'Course I am!" Jou almost yelled, then his blush returned again. "I mean, as long as you're sticking to your no coffee."

Seto smirked. "Of course I am, puppy. Of course I am."

Jou gave a slight smirk back, his blush finally fading as he looked up at the slightly older. "Bet I can hold out longer than you," he bargained, crossing his arms.

Seto smirked back, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward over the desk with his chin in his hands. "Do you know?" he asked. "How about a little wager then, my dear Katsuya. If I break before you do, you can be on top." He held out his hand.

Jou grinned, taking Seto's hand in a firm shake. "Deal." He tried to pull away but Seto pulled on his hand, pulling him onto the desk.

"But I'm allowed to touch you, look at you, and speak to you during school however I deem fit," the brunette added with a grin, finally releasing the blonde's arm.

Jou gulped, knowing exactly what the brunette was capable when he set his mind to something.

_**Saturday (.*. means a small time skip)**_

Jou was lounging on the couch watching cartoons when he noticed Seto coming out of the kitchen, a glass of water in his hands. "What are you watching?" the brunette asked, raising an eyebrow at the colors dancing around the screen.

"Danny Phantom," the blonde replied, tearing his eyes away from the screen for a second. "You feelin' okay, Set?"

"Jou, have you ever kissed a rabbit between the ears?" Seto asked, moving around to stand in front of the other.

"Don't…think I have," the blonde said, looking a little confused.

Seto grinned, pulling his pockets inside out. "Would you like to?"

Jou's eyes widened when he realized what the line was, bringing his legs up to his chest. "S-Seto?" he stuttered nervously.

"Roses are red," Seto continued, starting another line, "widows wear black, what will it take to get you on your back?"

_I wonder how many lines he'll use today,_ Jou thought, blushing slightly at the latest line.

.*.

"Congratulations!"

Jou looked up from his cartoons to see Seto leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "You have just been voted 'Most Beautiful Boy In This Room' and the grand prize is a night with me!"

"Keep dreaming," the blonde muttered, going back to the TV.

.*.

Jou looked up when he heard someone step closer. He'd been in the kitchen for the past half hour eating a sandwich. Seto leaned against the island he was eating on.

"Hi, I'm new to this country and you are the prettiest sight I've seen so far," he said, grinning. "Can you give me tour of your body?"

"Keep it up and you're sleeping alone during the week," Jou muttered. Though he would never admit it, he was enjoying Seto and his cheesy pick-up lines.

.*.

"Hi, are you legal?"

Jou just rolled his eyes.

.*.

"I had a wet dream about you last night. Would you like to make it a reality?"

That one made Jou grin, though he hid it welll.

.*.

"There are 265 bones in the human body. How would you like one more?"

Jou spit out the milk he was drinking, coughing slightly.

.*.

"Excuse me, I'm putting together a list of people with whom I want to have sex and I'll need the correct spelling of your name."

_There better be only one name on that list,_ Jou thought.

.*.

"Do you know anything about real estate?"

Jou gasped when a hand cupped his crotch from behind.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me if this is a lot," Seto grinned before a hand came around and slapped him.

.*.

"Gee, that's a nice set of legs, what time do they open?"

Jou blushed hard.

.*.

Jou slid into bed, breathing deeply as he closed his eyes. _That was interesting,_ he thought, a smile working its way onto his face as his mind flashed back each and every line.

.**********.

**That was fun. Anyway, loves to my readers because I got, like, 12 reviews on the last chapter and that usually never happens! I'm so happy, it makes me wanna write! ^^**

**Anyway, I don't think I used anyone's ideas in this one, but if I did, make sure to say so in a review and I'll fix it immediately.**

**The pick-up lines in this chapter are not mine (though they have been used on me by my boyfriend). But that was enjoyable making Seto say them. XD**

**Review!**


End file.
